


Love at first sight ( ITALIAN VERSION )

by aumonstax



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, bestfriends, kihyuk, monsta x - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumonstax/pseuds/aumonstax
Summary: Kihyun e Minhyuk sono migliori amici fin dall'infanzia. Minhyuk ha sempre amato Kihyun, fin dalla prima volta che lo ha visto sedere da solo all'asilo, lontano dagli altri bambini. Quando si confessa all'età di vent'anni, scopre che il suo amore è ricambiato.( https://twitter.com/aumonstax/status/1069206757908652032 )





	Love at first sight ( ITALIAN VERSION )

# 

#  **Love at first sight**

Casualmente incroci gli occhi con qualcuno che non conosci, un totale sconosciuto, qualcuno che non hai mai visto prima. Incroci gli occhi coi suoi per la prima volta e ti innamori. È qualcosa di possibile nel mondo reale?O è qualcosa che puoi solo sognare o vedere nei film?  
Minhyuk aveva sempre creduto nell’amore a prima vista. D’altronde, era proprio ciò che era accaduto a lui.

La prima volta che vide Kihyun, avevano entrambi cinque anni. Era marzo, il primo giorno del primo anno all’asilo. C’erano un sacco di bambini che saltavano di qua e di là, toccando giochi, piangendo sulle spalle dei loro genitori chiedendo di non lasciarli, osservando gli altri bambini e perfino sorridendogli… E poi c’era Kihyun. Lui non piangeva né sorrideva, non toccava niente né parlava con gli altri. Lui era semplicemente seduto in un angolo della grande stanza dov’erano tutti, guardandosi i piedi e sfregando le sue mani una contro l’altra. Tra tutto quel rumore e quei bambini amichevoli, Kihyun era l’unico che se ne stava da solo e sembrava non importargliene. Quando gli occhi curiosi di Minhyuk lo videro tra tutto quel caos, i suoi piccoli piedi andarono verso di lui senza alcun dubbio. Fece un passo, poi un altro, poi un terzo. Quando fu davanti finalmente a quel bambino, il viso di quest’ultimo si alzò e due occhi grandi e sorpresi incontrarono i suoi. Sentì che in quel momento era successo qualcosa di speciale. Si sentì incantato da lui, irremediabilmente legato a quel bambino per la vita. Non sapeva che cosa fosse quell’emozione, non sapeva dargli un nome, almeno non ancora. L’unica cosa che Minhyuk sapeva era che la sua piccola mano si era mossa automaticamente verso l’altro bambino. Ricordava come i suoi genitori gli avessero insegnato a presentarsi: «devi allungare la mano, stringerla e scuoterla un po’; dopo puoi dire “ciao, il mio nome è Minhyuk, e il tuo?”, ma ti prego, tesoro, non alzare la voce come fai sempre!» gli aveva detto sua madre una volta. Ci provò, sperando che anche la mamma dell’altro bambino gli avesse detto la stessa cosa. Sembrava che fosse così. Percepì la mano dell’altro stringere la propria, così la scosse un po’ e continuò. 

«Ciao, il mio nome è Minhyuk, e il tuo?»

L’altro bambino rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, i suoi grandi e scuri occhi fissi dentro quelli di Minhyuk. Quest’ultimo cominciò a sentirsi un po’ in imbarazzo. Non gli piaceva il silenzio perché di solito se c’era silenzio significava che i suoi genitori lo stavano punendo per qualcosa che aveva fatto. Perché quel bambino rimaneva zitto? Aveva alzato la voce senza accorgersene? Aveva scosso la sua mano un po’ troppo forte? Il bambino lo odiava già? O quel bambino non sapeva il proprio nome? Sì, Minhyuk aveva considerato anche questa opzione. Ma poco dopo, capì che si stava sbagliando.

«… Kihyun. Mi chiamo Yoo Kihyun.»

Non solo il piccoletto sapeva il proprio nome, ma conosceva anche il cognome. Minhyuk sorrise ampiamente, felice e soddisfatto di aver ricevuto una risposta. Si sedette sul pavimento e cominciò a parlare con Kihyun. E poi parlò, parlò e parlò e parlò. Dopo due ore, Yoo Kihyun sapeva letteralmente tutto su Lee Minhyuk. Conosceva tutti i nomi dei suoi familiari, qual era il suo gioco preferito, cosa gli piaceva mangiare, quale cartone odiava, quanto amava il suo cane e molto di più. Kihyun parlava solo qualche volta e mai per molto. Rispondeva ad alcune delle interminabili domande di Minhyuk e lo faceva nel modo più veloce possibile. Ma ascoltava con attenzione la voce di Minhyuk, rivolgendogli lo sguardo un paio di volte e registrando mentalmente le informazioni su di lui, l’unico tra tutti quei bambini che l’aveva approcciato e gli aveva parlato.  
Quando Minhyuk tornò a casa quel giorno, disse ai suoi genitori di avere un nuovo amico, un migliore amico il cui nome era Yoo Kihyun. 

______________

Erano passati molti anni, ma Minhyuk manteva la sua versione: aveva un migliore amico e il suo nome era Yoo Kihyun. Ma sapeva che non era tutto. Kihyun non era solo un amico per lui, perché ciò che Minhyuk provava per lui era molto di più che una semplice amicizia. 

Diede un nome a quel sentimento per la prima volta a dodici anni. Sapeva che cosa fosse l’amore, lo vedeva negli occhi dei suoi genitori e lo aveva imparato a scuola. Ma la Corea non era un paese molto aperto mentalmente, così Minhyuk era cresciuto pensando che l’amore fosse possibile solamente tra uomo e donna, come i suoi genitori. Era stato il suo migliore amico a dirgli che l’amore era sempre possibile. Quel giorno, Kihyun era andato a casa di Minhyuk per fare i compiti. Se c’era una cosa che Kihyun odiava intensamente ma che Minhyuk invece amava da impazzire, quella era la geografia. Minhyuk sapeva il nome di qualsiasi capitale, ogni catena montuosa, ogni isola o vulcano nel mondo. Kihyun non sapeva neanche il nome della via in cui viveva lui. Era un completo disastro in quella materia ed aveva il peggior senso dell’orientamento del mondo. Era talmente tremendo che seguiva sempre Minhyuk quando uscivano, così d’esser sicuro di non perdersi. In poche parole, Minhyuk era la sua guida personale. 

«Dai, Kihyunnie! È la terza volta che ripetiamo questo capitolo… Abbi un po’ di pietà per me e ricordalo. Per favore.»  
«Non ci riesco! Ci sto provando davvero, ma… Non ce la posso fare. Odio geografia, la odio!»  
«Okay… Okay prendiamoci una pausa. Non voglio vedere la tua testa esplodere.»  
«… Va bene. Parliamo, allora.»  
«Parlare di cosa?»  
«Amore.»  
«… Amore?»  
«Sì… Cos’è quella faccia? Smettila di guardarmi così, non sono un alieno!»  
«… Ti piace qualcuno?»

Non era sicuro di voler conoscere la risposta. Era curioso, ovviamente, ma quando pensava al suo migliore amico che stringeva la mano di una ragazza qualsiasi, comprandole dei regali o baciandole le labbra… Percepiva qualcosa di strano dentro di sé. 

«A ME? No, idiota! Io… Io volevo sapere se piace qualcuno a te.»  
«COSA? Perché me lo stai chiedendo?»  
«Io pensavo… Beh, ti ho visto parlare con Changkyun, okay?Sembrate… vicini. Cioè, davvero intimi. Ci parlavi… Diversamente. Quello non era il modo in cui parli ad un amico, così ci parli alla persona per cui hai una cotta; quindi volevo sapere se vi ama-»

Minhyuk interruppe le sue parole appoggiando una mano sulle sue labbra. Kihyun stava parlando senza fermarsi mai, freneticamente, a volte senza nemmeno prendere il respiro, e Minhyuk non lo aveva mai sentito parlare in quel modo. Era molto, molto sorpreso. Ma dopo la sorpresa iniziale, Minhyuk realizzò qualcosa. Kihyun aveva detto un nome, ma non aveva detto Solji, o Minah, o Hyojung… Aveva detto Changkyun. La mano di Minhyuk abbandonò le labbra dell’altro e poi parlò.

«Stop. Fermati qui, Kihyunnie. Hai appena detto… Changkyun?»  
«Sì.»  
«Ma è un maschio.»  
«… Quindi?»

L’espressione di Kihyun era totalmente neutrale e indifferente, forse un po’ confusa ma non quanto quella di Minhyuk. Non aveva mai pensato all’amore omosessuale. Non aveva mai pensato che una ragazza potesse amare una ragazza e che un ragazzo potesse amare un ragazzo. Due ragazzi? Impossibile. Nessuno gli aveva detto che poteva accadere. Se due ragazzi potevano amarsi, allora anche due amici come lui e Kihyun… Lui e Kihyun. Era innamorato di Kihyun. Amore era il termine giusto per quello strano sentimento che aveva sempre avvertito dentro di sé quando il suo migliore amico gli sorrideva, quando ridevano insieme, quando dava a Minhyuk l’ultimo pezzo della sua torta preferita, quando le loro mani si toccavano per sbaglio… E Minhyuk sentiva il suo cuore mancare un battito. Non lo aveva mai realizzato prima di quel momento, ma era dannatamente innamorato del suo migliore amico.

«Min, stai bene? Non stai parlando e tu non smetti mai di parlare!»  
«N-Non mi piace. Non in quel senso.»  
«… Okay, okay. Stavo solo… chiedendo. Ero curioso, non hai mai parlato d’amore, quindi mi stavo chied-»  
«Possiamo finire icompiti, per favore?»

Kihyun annuì, un’espressione preoccupata sul viso, e poi Minhyuk cominciò a spiegargli quel capitolo di geografia per la quarta volta. 

______________

All’età di sedici anni, Kihyun trovò una ragazza. Il suo nome era Hyejin ed era la ragazza più carina della scuola. «La più bella del mondo» diceva Kihyun, correggendo chiunque lo dicesse. Si erano incontrati durante il corso di musica, l’unico che Kihyun frequentava dopo la scuola. Aveva deciso di iscriversi all’università dopo il diploma e voleva laurearsi in letteratura, ma allo stesso tempo era sicuro di non voler abbandonare la sua passione: il canto. Minhyuk ovviamente lo supportava in questa decisione, perché aveva imparato con il tempo ad amare ogni parte del suo migliore amico, ma non amava nient’altro come amava la sua voce. Era solito dire a Kihyun che fosse un angelo, ma che scalava di livello e diventava un dio, quando cantava. Kihyun rideva sempre a quel complimento e insisteva sul fatto che stesse esagerando. Hyejin suonava la chitarra, così aveva deciso di frequentare lo stesso corso di Kihyun e i due avevano cominciato a uscire due settimane dopo il loro primo incontro.

Minhyuk la odiava. Era carina, intelligente, e pure talentuosa. I suoi lunghi e capelli neri erano un po’ ricci sulle punte e aveva dei grandissimi occhi espressivi che mandavano Kihyun fuori di testa. Era brava a scuola, veniva da una buona famiglia e riempiva il suo ragazzo di cure e attenzioni. Era perfetta. Era fottutamente perfetta e Kihyun l’amava e Minhyuk la odiava così tanto che a volte sperava di vederla baciare qualche altro ragazzo, di modo che lui potesse dirlo a Kihyun e convincerlo a lasciarla. E ogni volta che faceva pensieri di quel genere, Minhyuk si sentiva sempre di merda. Kihyun era felice, davvero felice, e invece lui se ne stava lì a sperare che quella ragazza gli spezzasse il cuore. Era il peggior migliore amico del mondo, vero? Sapeva di essere nel torto, ma non poteva farci niente. Era geloso, così geloso che ogni volta che Kihyun cominciava a parlare di Hyejin, la faccia di Minhyuk assumeva, inconsciamente, un’espressione frustrata.E siccome Kihyun conosceva ogni singolo aspetto di Minhyuk, riusciva a notarla molto facilmente. Quindi quando l’espressione di Minhyuk cambiava, Kihyun cominciava a chiedergli se ci fosse qualcosa che non andava e quando il suo migliore amico rispondeva con un«niente»pronunciato nel tono più arrabbiato di sempre, anche Kihyun perdeva le staffe e così cominciavano a litigare finché uno dei due non ne poteva più elasciava la stanza.

«Siamo andati a letto, l’altra sera.»  
«… Mh?»  
«Io e Hyejin. Siamo andati a letto.»

Per un momento,Minhyuk sperò di star dormendo nel suo letto e di avere un incubo. In quel casosi sarebbe potuto semplicemente svegliare nella propria stanza e sorridere, sapendo che niente di tutto ciò era reale. Ma quello non era un incubo, era la realtà. Sentì letteralmente il suo cuore spaccarsi, ancora e ancora: ogni parola che le labbra di Kihyun lasciava andare, corrispondeva al formarsi di una dolorosa crepa nel suo povero cuore, quel cuore che stava cercando di reggere tutta la situazione nel miglior modo possibile, ma che in quel momento s’arrese. Per fortuna, Minhyuk stava dando le spalle a Kihyun e quest’ultimo non poteva vedere i suoi occhi che stavano cominciando a lacrimare. Cercò di non farsi scoprire, rimanendo immobile e serrando la mascella senza mai girarsi verso Kihyun. Passarono alcuni secondi prima che riuscisse parlare senza scoppiare a piangere ma quando lo fece, la sua voce risultò leggermente tremante e sentiva il proprio corpo talmente pesante da non poter muovere neanche un dito.

«… Congratulazioni.»  
«E?»  
«Cos’altro?»  
«… Sei serio, Min? Ti sto dicendo qualcosa che per me è davvero importante e tu non hai nient’altro da dirmi? Niente da chiedere? NON MI STAI NEANCHE GUARDANDO! CHE CAZZO TI PRENDE ULTIMAMENTE?!?»

Kihyun era chiaramente furioso. Minhyuk non aveva mai sentito la sua voce così arrabbiata, neanche durante i loro litigi precedenti.Poteva comprenderlo, però. Dal suo punto di vista, Minhyuk si stava comportando da vero stronzo. Kihyun glistava aprendo il suo cuore, si stava fidando di lui e gli stava affidando quell’informazione preziosa. La sua prima volta. Il cervello di Minhyuk si spense solamente al pensiero. Kihyun aveva fatto sesso per la prima volta e non era stata con lui. Lo aveva fatto con Hyejin. Le aveva dato se stesso, completamente. Le aveva dato il suo cuore e adesso anche il suo corpo. Minhyuk cominciò a piangere senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Si sentì profondamente ferito. Il suo cuore era totalmente spezzato.

«PERCHÉ NON STAI DICENDO NIENTE?»

Kihyun urlò ancora, poi scattò: Minhyuk percepì le la sua mano afferrargli una spalla saldamente e voltarlo con un solo movimento veloce. Era sempre stato così forte, Kihyun? Minhyuk non sapeva dirlo. Improvvisamente si trovò faccia a faccia con l’altro e i loro occhi si incontrarono. Sentì come se i loro sguardi fossero quelli di due sconosciuti ed era la prima volta per lui, considerando che Minhyuk aveva sempre pensato di conoscere il proprio migliore amico anche più di se stesso. Lo sguardo di Kihyun era arrabbiato, ma soprattutto deluso e ferito. Anche un po’ sorpreso, quando vide Minhyuk piangere. Quest’ultimo sentì Kihyun allentare leggermente la presa e quando l’amico gli parlò subito dopo, la sua voce era più preoccupata che arrabbiata.

«… Stai piangendo?»  
«No. Ti stai sbagliando.»

Bugia. Aveva mentito a Kihyun. Era una prima volta anche quella. Non aveva mai mentito al suo migliore amico, neanche gli aveva mai detto delle bugie bianche. Stava piangendo ed era piuttosto palese, ma aveva comunque mentito. Minhyuk non voleva dire la verità, terrorizzato dall’idea che il suo migliore amico scoprisse dell’amore che provava nei suoi confronti, quell’amore che aveva nascosto con cura in mille modi così che Kihyun non potesse neanche sospettarlo.

«Non mi sto sbagliando! Vedo le tue lacrime, porca puttana!»  
«LASCIAMI DA SOLO! VATENE VIA E LASCIAMI DA SOLO! NON VOGLIO ASCOLTARTI, NON VOGLIO VEDERTI PIÙ! TI ODIO, LO VUOI CAPIRE O NO? STAI. FOTTUTAMENTE. LONTANO. DA. ME.»

A quel punto, Kihyun era totalmente scioccato. Minhyuk percepì la mano dell’altro ragazzo abbandonare la sua spalla e osservò Kihyun fare un passo indietro, un’espressione ferita sul suo viso. Cazzo. Cazzo, che cosa stava facendo? Perché gli aveva detto quelle cose? Gli aveva perfino detto di odiarlo! Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo.

Kihyun non disse più niente.

Minhyuk non disse più niente.

Alla fine, Kihyun lasciò la stanza e Minhyuk rimase da solo.

Non parlarono per mesi. Kihyun evitava Minhyuk in ogni modo possibile e ogni volta che quest’ultimo tirava fuori un po’ di coraggio per parlargli e chiedergli scusa, trovava Kihyun sempre in compagnia di Hyejin, mentre si baciavano o ridevano o intrecciavano le dita delle mani o studiavano insieme. La decima volta che provò a chiedere a Kihyun di ritornare amici, fu in biblioteca. Kihyun andava sempre lì a studiare invece di andare a casa di Minhyuk da quando avevano litigato. Lo vide di nuovo insieme a Hyejin, ma ormai non importava più. Era determinato, questa volta, lo era davvero. Quanto meno, fu determinato finché non vide la mano di Kihyun sotto al tavolo, che scivolava lentamente sotto la gonna dell’uniforme di Hyejin per toccarle la coscia. Lei arrossì e sorrise timidamente a Kihyun, il quale rispose con un sorriso malizioso e si sporse per posarle un leggero bacio sul lato del collo.

Minhyuk si fermò sull’entrata della biblioteca, diede le spalle a quella scena e se ne andò.

Era la vigilia di capodanno quando Kihyun chiamò. Minhyuk era piuttosto depresso. Solitamente passava quel giorno (e quella notte) con Kihyun, ma sapeva che quell’anno sarebbe stato impossibile. Quindi si era chiuso nella sua stanza, al buio, senza aspettare di vedere o sentire i fuochi d’artificio, perché Kihyun li amava da morire e gli avrebbero ricordato lui. Stava scrollando la homepage di Instagram nel suo cellulare quando questo cominciò a vibrare fra le sue mani. A Minhyuk venne la pelle d’oca leggendo il nome di Kihyun sullo schermo. Il suo cuore mancò un battito e cominciò a sentirsi estremamente nervoso. Ma rispose comunque.

«… K-Kihyunnie?»  
«Min…»

La sua voce si spezzò. Stava piangendo. Minhyuk andò in panico.

«Stai piangendo? Cosa è successo? Stai male? Dove sei?»  
«Hyejin mi ha lasciato.»

“Quella fottuta puttana” – avrebbe voluto dire, ma per fortuna non lo disse. Kihyun continuò. 

«Ha detto che parlavo troppo… Troppo spesso di te. H-Ha detto che parlavo sempre di te.»  
«… Di me?»  
«Possiamo… Possiamo, per favore, tornare amici? Per favore, Min… Mi manchi così tanto. Ho bisogno di te.»  
«Sei a casa? »  
«Sì.»  
«… Arrivo fra cinque minuti.»

Riattaccò. Si alzò e mise le scarpe ai piedi senza neanche cambiarsi i vestiti. Non gli importava. Kihyun aveva parlato di lui. Kihyun voleva di nuovo essere suo amico. Era mancato a Kihyun. Kihyun aveva bisogno di lui.   
Cinque minuti dopo, Kihyun era stretto in un familiare, amichevole e caldo abbraccio. Sembrava che avrebbero speso anche quella fine dell’anno insieme. 

______________

All’età di vent’anni, erano ancora migliori amici. Kihyun non ebbe più appuntamenti e Minhyuk non ebbe nessuna persona al proprio fianco. Le loro ragioni erano molto differenti: Kihyun aveva promesso a se stesso di non innamorarsi di nessun altro dopo quello che Hyejin gli aveva fatto; Minhyuk era leale, amava il suo migliore amico e non voleva nessun altro.

La festa di compleanno di Kihyun fu una di quelle feste di cui difficilmente ci si dimentica. Voleva una festa grande, davvero grande, per il suo ventesimo compleanno così aveva chiesto a Minhyuk di organizzarne una. Fu un’ottima scelta, doveva ammetterlo. I piani di Minhyuk erano sempre stati leggendari: pensava le cose in grande, con originalità e creatività. Ma non aveva mai realizzato le sue idee per le feste. Kihyun non capiva perché, così aveva deciso di dare vita ad un’idea di Minhyuk. Fu un successo.

Quando tutti se ne andarono, Minhyuk e Kihyun rimasero seduti nel salotto vuoto, sul divano. Si guardarono intorno e sospirarono: la stanza era un totale disastro e così anche (probabilmente) il resto della casa. Erano sicuri di dover passare il resto della notte pulendo e lucidando ogni superficie, sperando di non dimenticare niente, perché la madre di Kihyun l’avrebbe notato. Aveva occhi da falco. 

«Pensi che riusciremo a pulire tutta questa merda in tempo?»  
«Beh, vediamo… Abbiamo…Otto ore, circa.»  
«È mezzanotte?»  
«Non ancora. Ma lo sarà fra tre minuti.»

“Tre minuti e il suo compleanno avrà fine” – pensò Minhyuk, gli occhi completamente focalizzati sul profilo di Kihyun. Amava guardarlo da quella posizione. Amava i suoi tratti in generale, ma li amava di più guardarli di lato. Il naso di Kihyun era dritto e affilato come la lama di un coltello, le sue labbra sembravano anche più attraenti del normale, e il suo pomo d’Adamo formava una curva che Minhyuk trovava sexy. Era totalmente attratto da lui, incantato perfino. Poi Kihyun sorrise e i suoi denti bianchissimi brillarono in quella stanza buia e Minhyuk pensò che non aveva mai visto niente di più bello prima di quel momento.

«Posso… Kihyunnie, posso darti il mio regalo?»  
«Regalo? Mi hai organizzato la miglior festa del mondo, non dovevi farmi un regalo!»  
«… Per favore?»  
«E va bene. Dammi il tuo regalo.»

Il regalo di Minhyuk non era un oggetto come l’altro pensava. Quando aveva visto il sorriso di Kihyun poco prima, Minhyuk aveva deciso di rischiare.Aveva deciso di tentare il tutto per tutto.

Kihyun si voltò verso Minhyuk, curioso di vedere che cosa l’amico avesse per lui, e Minhyuk mosse il suo viso verso quello dell’altro, toccando leggermente le sue labbra con le proprie. Fu solo per un secondo, poi interruppe il bacio e aspettò. Sapeva di dover aspettare. A Kihyun non piacevano le persone che prendevano decisioni al posto suo e questo Minhyuk lo sapeva. Sapeva quindi di dover rispettare l’amico e aspettare: aspettare che muovesse la sua testa avanti o indietro, aspettare che Kihyun lo baciasse o gli tirasse uno schiaffo.

Si guardarono negli occhi per quella che sembrò un’eternità. La stanza era silenziosa, un po’ fredda e nell’aria c’era odore di birra. Il cervello di Kihyun stava processando, mentre il cervello di Minhyuk era totalmente in palla. Un milione di domande si stavano accumulando nella sua testa e non riusciva a rispondere a nessuna di queste. Aveva mandato tutto a puttane? Stava perdendo il proprio migliore amico? Perché Kihyun non stava dicendo niente? Era stato il peggior bacio di sempre?E se a Kihyun non piacevano i ragazzi? E se gli piacevano gli uomini, ma non gli piaceva Minhyuk? Sarebbe stato più facile dare la colpa all’alcool e riderci su il giorno dopo? Domande, domande, domande. Minhyuk stava impazzendo. Aprì le labbra per chiedere scusa, per dire che non lo aveva baciato apposta, per mentirgli. Ma non riuscì a dire nulla, perché Kihyun tappò la sua bocca con la propria, baciandolo ancora. E la seconda volta fu sicuramente meglio della prima: Kihyun appoggiò la mano sulla mascella di Minhyuk e quest’ultimo accarezzò i capelli rosa di Kihyun. Entrambi aprirono un po’ di più le labbra e intensificarono il bacio, ansimando e mugolando leggermente per la sensazione. 

Per Minhyuk quel bacio era una vittoria personale, un sogno che finalmente diventava reale dopo tanti anni d’amore nascosto.

Per Kihyun, quel bacio era una prova delle bugie che aveva detto a se stesso: si era innamorato di nuovo.

Quando le loro labbra si separarono, Minhyuk fu il primo a parlare.

«Ti amo, Kihyunnie. Ti ho sempre amato. Non sapevo come dirtelo perché… Perché avevo paura di perderti.»  
«Non mi perderai, Min… Mai.»  
«Ti… ti piaccio anche io?»  
«Sì. Mi piaci tanto. Mi piaci così tanto che… Penso di amarti.»

Sentendo quelle parole, il cuore di Minhyuk cominciò a battere all’impazzata nel petto, la sua faccia divenne completamente rossa e i suoi occhi si annebbiarono riempendosi di lacrime. Si baciarono ancora, sorridendo l’uno sulle labbra dell’altro.  
Minhyuk e Kihyun erano sempre stati migliori amici ma da quel giorno divennero molto di più.


End file.
